Advances in computer technology offer new, surprising, and powerful opportunities for improving the ability to model the structure of macro-molecules. Molecular modeling can be roughly divided into three parts: getting the pieces together, getting the correct shape of the molecule, and producing pictures of the resulting molecule. We have used centralized timesharing machines for the past fifteen years to do the first function. The evolution of desk-top work stations makes it possible to bring this molecule construction process closer to the scientist-user. The evolution of powerful array processors makes it possible to speed up and enhance the process of finding the optimal shape of the molecule being modeled. The evolution of new displays makes it possible to make representations of complex molecular assemblies, viruses, cellular components, and cells. We have begun the design and implementation of a molecular graphics facility that will hopefully allow us to begin to consider the question of the design of macromolecules.